Surprises
by The Patil Twins
Summary: Percy is finally going home after the war, as well as awaiting a baby sister! But everything changes when Percy finds out Estelle is not a mortal...
1. You Can't Hug A Pregnant Woman

**Surprises**

 **Chapter 1: You Can't Hug a Pregnant Woman, Apparently!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Percy Jackson!**

 **Note: This is in Percy's POV!**

 **Another Note: This is a Percy Jackson fanfiction! (Written by Padma)**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing.

"Oh! Shut up!" I say pressing the button to snooze it.

Then I look next to my alarm clock where a letter is there. Of course! Today is the day I get to go back to Manhattan. I'll be seeing my mom for the first time after the war with Gaea. I quickly pack up my stuff and head out the door of Cabin Three.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! I was just about to wake you up! Didn't want the harpies to eat you," Annabeth says.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I say giving her a kiss. "So, are you going back to San Francisco?"

"Most likely. If there is a monster attack, I can always go to Camp Jupiter. I miss Frank, Hazel, and Reyna."

"Me too. But what if I run out of drachmas to Iris-message you?"

"I'm not staying in California the entire summer! I'm coming to New York in July to see you and the baby."

"Baby?"

"You're going to be a big brother!"

"Oh, yeah!" Now I'm even more excited to see my mom now.

"Your brain really is full of seaweed."

"Did I hear seaweed?" Leo says, jumping out of nowhere.

"Leo, I swear if you keep acting like Nico, jumping out of nowhere…," I say.

"Man, Nico creeps me out sometimes. One time he shadow-traveled to my cabin at 1 in the morning. I nearly died!" Leo says, making a Boo! face

"Percy!" Jason yells, running towards me "Are you leaving today?"

"Yeah, man. Are you…" I trail off as I remember about what happened to Jason's mom.

"I'll going back and forth between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. But I'll be visiting you in July to see you and your sis," he replies.

"And me," Piper says. "Has your mom named her yet?"

"Uh, not that I know of."

Suddenly a bus pulled up near Thalia's Pine.

"Well, we'd better go. You coming, Piper?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah, course I am." She gives Jason a peck on the lips and says bye to him.

Leo gives me a bear hug and Annabeth and Piper a normal one.

We all board the bus.

"So is your sister a demigod or what?" Piper asks.

"Oh, no. She's my step-dad and mom's daughter. So not a demigod. Technically, she's my half-sister."

"But can't your mom see through the Mist?"

"Yeah, so she might have the ability to see through it as well but she can live a normal life as long as I'm not around."

"Percy, I know what you're thinking. As demigods, we can never get a quiet life. Your sister, as a mortal will lead a normal life and I know you'll become jealous of her. But we are demigods! We save the world! Think about that." Piper explains.

As a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper can read emotions really well. Sometimes even better than satyrs (don't tell Grover I said that).

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I mumble. Annabeth takes my hand.

"Percy," she squeezes my hand "You'll love your sister. I know it. She'll-"

"FIRST STOP! MANHATTAN!" the bus driver yells.

"Well, my stop is here."

"Bye, Percy, and think about what I said. Have a good summer." Piper hugs me.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain, I love you."

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I kiss her goodbye and get off the bus. Piper and Annabeth are going to the airport and flying to California together and the thought just makes me wanna jump on the bus and go with them. But…well, home sweet home. I walk to my mom's apartment and knock on the door. Paul opens the door.

"Percy, man! Where have you been? Come in!" Paul says, giving me a manly hug.

"Well, you know, saving the world," I reply, stepping inside.

"What was it this time?"

"Gaea trying to wake from her sleep and destroy Olympus."

"Oh! Well, speaking of sleep, your mom is. So just be quiet and-"

"You don't have to, Paul!"

There is my mother standing at the door of her room with a big belly and a blue dress on. She looks pretty tired with bags under her eyes but in my opinion, she'll always be pretty.

"Mom!" I say, running over to give her a hug but then realizing that you can't really hug a pregnant woman.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Just trying to keep Olympus from getting destroyed."

"And Annabeth?"

"She's fine. She's so excited to come in July and see the baby."

"Not the baby, Percy, Sierra."

"Sierra?"

"Yep, that's her name." my mom says rubbing her belly.

"So…how's Sierra doing?"

"Oh, she's nothing. You were far more trouble. Always kicking me day and night. And don't get me started on the puking. And the cravings I had. If you ever meet your dad, he'll tell you all about my pregnancy with you."

"I guess demigods are just like that. Sorry, mom." I reply.

She started laughing. But that turned into a yawn.

"You know Sierra has been kicking me a lot more often lately." she tells Paul.

"Maybe you should take a nap, honey," Paul says.

I glance at the microwave clock. It's already nine in the night!

"I think I'll sleep as well."

"Okay, night, Percy." My mom kisses me and I head to my room.

I throw myself onto the bed and instantly fall asleep.

I fee like it's only been two minutes when I wake up. I get out of bed and go to Paul and mom's room. It's empty. Then I go back to my room and see a familiar man standing there. He has a Hawaiian t-shirt, khaki shorts and beach sandals. His beard is neatly trimmed and his sea-green eyes are sparkling at me.

It's my dad.

Poseidon.

* * *

 **What's Poseidon doing in Percy's room? Comment #cliffhanger to find out. Also make sure to add a review to your hashtag and make sure fav and follow the story.**

 **Peace,**

 **Padma**


	2. My Dad Makes Blue Pancakes

**Chapter 2: My dad makes pancakes**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Percy Jackson!**

 **Note: This is in Percy's POV! AGAIN!**

 **Another Note: One person who reviewed said that Percy's sister's name is Estelle not Sierra so she's Estelle now.**

 **So I finally updated this for ya'll but school is like: Nooo fanfiction. But I have the day off today, so I _might_ upload chapter 3, but then again I have homework and a bunch of places to go so...yeah. (My life in a nutshell)**

 **Enjoy chapter 2:**

* * *

"Dad?"

"My son." Poseidon smiled warmly at me.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? And where's mom and Paul?"

"You're mother went into an early labor. Looks like Eileithyia and Artemis had some more appointments this week and could not do your sister's due date. So she came early."

"Is she premature?"

"No, my son. She is just born a couple of weeks early."

I don't say anything. I hadn't expecting mom and Paul to be rushing to the hospital for two more weeks.

"How do I not know this until now?"

"You slept through it. Sally started screaming in the middle of the night. They didn't have enough time to leave you a note. She prayed to me."

"My mom prayed to you?"

"Yes, for the safety of you."

"But...what about the law Zeus made?"

"Family is family."

"Want breakfast?"

"Um.." my dad has never visited me, much less made breakfast for me but I nod at his question.

He makes my mom's famous blue pancakes and while I'm gobbling them down a question enter my mind.

"Dad." I say getting his attention "Are you okay with me and Annabeth, you know...dating."

He sighs "At first, neither Athena nor I approved of your relationship. But later we accepted it."

"So...you're fine with it?"

"What is it that Annabeth calls you? Ah, yes, Seaweed Brain. Makes sense."

"Awww, not you as well."

He lets out a laugh and all of a sudden the phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, Percy?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

" _Percy, it's mom. I just wanted to tell you your sister is here. Estelle Blofis!"_

"You had her?"

" _Yep, I did! Is anybody with you? Did you have breakfast?"_

"Mom, stop worrying! Dad's here. He made pancakes."

" _Oh! How wonderful! I did pray to him. Say hello to him for me."_

"Okay, mom! Get some rest. I'll drive to the hospital later."

" _Bye, sweetie, love you."_

"Love you too."

I put the phone down and look at Poseidon.

"Mom says hello."

He smiles at me.

"So..are you staying with me or.."

"Oh, no! I can't stay with you until your mom is discharged, but you can have your friends over.

"Seven demigods in an apartment in Manhattan? Won't that attract monsters?"

"I meant you could go on the Argo II."

"Okay."

After Leo came back from Ogygia, he redesigned the Argo II where the Seven had monthly meets.

While Poseidon goes to get some food, I Iris-message my friends. Annabeth first.

"Hello? Percy? What happened?" he voice sounds like panic.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Mom went into early labor and had Estelle."

"Estelle?" Piper says, appearing out of nowhere. "What a pretty name!"

"So is anyone there with you?" Annabeth asks.

"Poseidon is."

"But he can't stay too long."

"You got it, Wise Girl."

"So, is that it?"

"Actually, I have a surprise for all of you. Meet me tonight at eight at the restaurant called Daniel, okay?"

"Does this apply to me as well?" Piper asks.

"It applies to all seven of the prophecy." I reply.

"Okay, see ya, Percy." Piper says, dashing out of the Iris-message.

"See ya, Seaweed Brain, love you." Annabeth says, giving me a flying kiss.

"Love you too, Wise Girl." I say, grabbing her kiss.

Afterwards, I Iris-message Leo.

"Percy! What happened?!" Leo asked. He set himself on fire.

"Leo, man, cool down! I'm fine!" I say.

"Oh, okay." he's back to normal but his hair is burned and clothes are smoking. "So why are you Iris-messaging me?"

I tell him everything from since we got on the bus to me Iris-messaging Annabeth and Piper.

"I...I suppose we could meet on the Argo. I'll just have to fix her up a little and...yeah."

"Thanks, Leo. By the way, this is a surprise for the rest of the Seven."

"Welcome, Water Boy." And before I could respond, he turns the message off with a wave of his hand.

I find I only have two drachmas left but I take my chances and throw.

"Percy! Hey, bro!" Jason exclaims.

"Hey, Jason. Are Frank and Hazel with you?"

"Yeah, one sec, lemme get 'em."

Soon, enough Frank and Hazel appear at with Jason at their side.

"What is it, Percy? Are you in trouble?" Hazel asks.

"No, Hazel, I'm fine! I just wanted to say this evening at eight, meet at the restaurant called Daniel on Upper Side in Manhattan."

"Percy, that's a really expensive restaurant." Frank says.

"We're not gonna eat there!" I reply.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Jason asks.

"It's a surprise, see ya there!" I say, waving my hand through the rainbow.

As if on cue, Poseidon comes in.

"Percy, I urgently need to leave. Some emergency on Mount Olympus."

I sigh. "Bye, dad."

"Bye, son." he smiles and disappears in a wave.

* * *

 **All of guys are probably like: WHY DID POSEIDON HAVE TO LEAVE?!**

 **And other part of you is like: Why _did_ Poseidon have to leave?**

 **You will find out in the next chapter, kids. So hold tight.**

 **Signed your evil author,**

 **Padma**


	3. Hazel Nearly Falls Off A Boardwalk

**Chapter 3: Hazel Nearly Falls Off A Boardwalk**

 **Disclaimer: King Rick owns it all! *bows down***

 **Note: This is in Percy's POV**

 **This might be short chapter. Of course, you hate me more than anybody possibly could. It's okay. I get it.**

* * *

I used my last drachma to message Leo.

"Hey, man."

"Hey, bro."

"Is the ship ready?"

"Yeah. Is everyone coming?"

"Yeah, everyone is flying in from California. I'm picking them up and taking them to Daniel's."

"And then?"

"Can you dock the Argo on the East River? It's not that far."

"Okay, but are you eating at that fancy restaurant?"

"No, it's to give you some time."

"Okay man, see ya."

"See ya, bro."

The Iris-message shuts off. I suddenly get a very good idea for surprising everybody.

* * *

After picking everybody up, I am pretty nervous.

"Okay, Percy, why are we at Daniel?" Piper asks.

"And where's Leo?" Hazel asks.

"Leo couldn't come. He had some special stuff at Camp."

"Oh." Hazel looks sad.

"Anyway, before we do anything, I have a little surprise for you. You'll need to put these on." I hold out five blindfolds.

"Okay." Piper looks skeptical as she takes a blindfold from my hand.

After everybody puts their blindfolds on, I carefully steer them in the direction of the ship. After Hazel nearly fell of the boardwalk, I decided it would be a good time to remove the blindfolds.

"Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three!" I yell as everybody removed their blindfolds.

"Is that…...is that the Argo?" Jason asks as if he's never been on the ship.

"Oh my Gods, Percy, you doofus, you planned this!" Annabeth yells kissing me.

"Leo! It's Leo!" Hazel runs up to him and hugs him. Piper runs after her and hugs him too.

After everybody hugged Leo and after Annabeth kissed me a hundred times (but I won't complain), we went on board into the mess hall and had dinner.

"This was genius, Percy!" Frank says.

"I have to give credit to Poseidon." I say.

As if on cue, a Iris-message appears with Poseidon in view.

"Percy!" he said gravely.

"Dad?" I slowly get up from my chair.

"Percy," he swallowed, "It's about Estelle."

"What?" Piper whispers.

"Estelle is a demigod." he says darkly.

My heart starts racing as my worst fear comes true.

* * *

 **As I said earlier, short chapter.**

 **But a lot of information and plot. So be happy, kids.**

 **Hopefully I will update soon, so sit tight. I love feedback, please drop in a review!**

 **Thanks for your support,**

 **Padma**


	4. My Brother Takes Me To Camp

**Chapter 4: My Brother Takes Me To Camp**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own PJO!**

 **Note: This is in Percy's POV for a little bit and Annabeth's POV a little bit. Let's add in Estelle's POV as well! Are you getting excited?**

 **Sooooo…..last chapter was super short. I'm sorry! I'll try to make this longer!**

 **Happy late Halloween! In your review, tell me what you dressed up as! #curious**

* * *

I put my head in my hands and sit there.

"Percy?" Annabeth asks gently rubbing my back.

"Yeah?" I say in a cold tone that I didn't mean to.

"Why don't you go to your cabin and think for a while?" Piper suggests.

I try to fight, but her charmspeak washes over me like a wave.

"Yeah, okay." I mutter, storming out of the Mess Hall.

* * *

 _Annabeth's POV_

I sit down carefully after Percy leaves the Mess Hall.

"Sooo...what do we do now?" Leo asks.

"Let him settle down and try to think through his thoughts. After he's something other than angry, we'll talk to him." Piper says. She's a person who can understand emotions really well.

"Estelle? I thought she was the daughter of Percy's step-dad?" Jason asked.

"I...I don't understand! The only way this could've happened was…" I trail off.

"We'll see what to do." Hazel soothes.

* * *

 _12 years later_

"Estelle?" mom calls out of the kitchen loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes, mom?" I reply.

"Honey, Percy's here."

I immediately put down my pencil and run downstairs as fast as I can. I see him there, my brother, with his sea green eyes and tangled black hair. I run into his embrace and he squeezes me so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"I thought you weren't coming till next week!" I yell, not containing my excitement.

"Well," he shrugs," I wanted to surprise you."

"Percy! Estelle!" mom calls. "I made blue cookies!"

After eating the blue cookies, I ask Percy how work is going.

"Being a marine biologist is tough, but it's worth it in the end."

"How's Annabeth?" I ask him.

"She's good." he replies. "Hey, can you keep a secret for me?"

"I'm the best at it!" I giggle.

"I'm gonna propose to Annabeth next week!" he blurts out.

"Really?! I squeal. "It's about time, young man!

He merely laughs.

"Are Jason and Piper gonna be there?"

"There on their honeymoon in Jamaica-"

My grin fades. I always liked Piper and she was Annabeth's best friend! She _had_ to be there!

"-but they will be back by next week." Percy finishes.

"Will Leo and Hazel and Frank and Nico and Will and-"

"They'll all be there."

"Yes!" I happily clap. Then I realize something…

"Will I be there?" I ask in a small voice.

"Of course!" he exclaims.

"Are you gonna leave right now?"

"No! I actually have a surprise for you." he says.

"Oooo! What is it?"

He smirked,"You'll see.

We drive for at least an hour before we come to a stop right by some trees.

"We're camping?" I say, disgusted. I hate camping!

"No!" he laughs. "Come on."

"We walk through the woods for another hour until we see a large pine guarded by-is that a dragon?

I cast a sideways glance towards the dragon to see it sleeping peacefully. I sigh in relief. I see an arch with words etched in Greek, but I can read it.

It says Camp Half-blood.

"What?" I whisper.

"This," Percy points to the camp,"is your new home.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You've probably broken your computer by now. So anyways, I updated pretty quickly because I got an increase in the number of followers, favorites, and reviews. So the better the feedback, the more updates.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Also, thanks for all of your support and appreciation!**

 **-Padma**


	5. My Dad's Voice Booms Out Of The Sky

**Chapter 5: My Dad's Voice Booms Out Of The Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO for the FIVE MILLIONTH TIME!**

 **Note: Estelle's POV….you know**

 **Thank you to all the people are following and favoriting this story….reviewers get a special thanks...hahahaha! If you are a guest and can't follow and favorite…..well thanks for being with me...you can still review! Enjoy…**

* * *

"Camp Half-blood?" I ask Percy.

"Yeah?"

"This…..this is a summer camp!" I say, exasperated. "With a dragon!"

"Trust me, it's really fun!" he suggests

"Fine!" I mutter and walk through the archway.

As soon as Percy enters, Annabeth comes running toward us.

"Annabeth goes to this summer camp?" I mumble.

"Yes," Percy says sternly.

"How have I not known this?" I demand.

"Well, I-" he gets cut off.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaims. "Estelle? Oh my Gods...you've grown so much!"

I lightly laugh,"Hi, Annabeth! How are you?"

"Tired," she admits,"You?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm exhausted." I truthfully say.

"Well, uh, Estelle, Percy and I need to talk to you about something really, like super, important." Annabeth looks like she's getting tense.

"Okay." I shrug. "What is it?"

"Well, um, the thing is Estelle, Paul Blofis is not your dad."

I eye them both carefully as if looking for a hint on their face telling me that this is a prank.

"If Dad-I mean-Paul is not my dad, then who is?" I ask.

"Er….Poseidon." Percy reveals.

"You mean...the Greek God of the sea?" Something is fishy. (A/N: no pun intended)

"Yeah."

"Is this-you guys are pranking me!"

"No, Estelle, we're not!" Annabeth says.

"Really? Where's the proof?!" I demand, anger rising in my voice.

"WHERE'S THE PROOF?! I AM THE PROOF! OH, SORRY! WAIT, ONE SECOND!"

A second later, a man with a hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts appears in front of me. He looks exactly like Percy except that this man has a beard. I could tell I have the same exact eyes because Percy would always comment that my eyes would look like a certain man he knew. Apparently that man was the Greek God of the sea and earthquakes.

"Sorry there, didn't mean to scare you." he said with a kind smile.

"Uhh, Estelle, meet Poseidon, our dad." Percy says proudly.

"Our?" I glare at him. "You didn't tell me that you were a….a…"

"Demigod."

"Yeah, demi...demigod."

"Well," Annabeth says with a sigh. "Do you believe us now?"

"Ummm….I guess." I force it out. I'm close to crying right now but I hold it in.

"Well, my work here is done." Poseidon says, satisfied. "Lovely seeing you, Estelle."

He disappears in a wave of light. My father just disappeared in a wave. How can this day get weirder?

Apparently, the universe was like _Oh, this day is gonna be the weirdest day in your life! Including that time you were one-third pig, one-third donkey, and one-third frog for a play!_ because at that time a half man and half horse guy came towards us.

"Yes, miss Estelle Jackson, let's get you settled down in Cabin Three." he said.

"Wait, Jackson, Estelle Jackson? It's Blofis." I retort.

"Chiron, maybe you should-" Percy starts.

"Well, Miss Jackson, I'm afraid you're last name is Jackson." Chiron said, calmly.

"Really? And why is that?" my voice quivers slightly

"Because Paul Blofis does not exist." Chiron replies.

"Dad." I whisper before I pass out.

* * *

 **Short chapter….I was gonna update an hour ago but my dad was like _Oh, decide what degree you'll get in college_ and that type of stuff which held me up for like a million hours so….yeah. Paul Blofis lovers….I'm so sorry but I had to! :(**

 **Hopefully, I'll update soon….until then, keep reviewing! Love ya'll!**

 **-Evil Author Padma**


	6. The Golden Apple

**Chapter 6: The Golden Apple**

 **Disclaimer: Look, I hope you get it! I don't PJO!**

 **Note: Estelle's thoughts today!**

 **You guys...are AMAZING TO THE INFINITE POWER! Giving me feedback is very important because you will get a shoutout!**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

I woke up in a soft, comfy bed. I get up and scan my surroundings. I'm clearly in a hospital! What did I do to end up in a hospital? Then it all came back to me...Poseidon being my dad and Paul Blofis not existing...not existing! How?! Did like-

A sudden thump interrupts my thoughts. I slowly open the curtains.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Oh! You're awake!" A guy with bright blond hair comes jogging towards me.

"Hi! I'm Will Solace!" He extends a hand.

"Hi...Will...nice to meet you," I shake his hand.

"So...Estelle...I am your healer and-" he starts.

"Sorry to interrupt, but wouldn't you be a doctor?"

He laughs.

"You are quite like your brother."

"Where is my brother?" I ask, reminded of Percy.

"Uhhh...one second," he jogs back to his table, picks up a few papers, and hands them to me.

"Percy wanted 'discharge papers' and I don't know why."

"Okay...so am I free to go?"

"Yeah," he shrugs. "Just come back later in the day so I can make sure you are fine."

I practically run out of the place to find myself looking at thirty different cabins and at least ten under construction.

I walk around examining the place until I run into Hazel.'

"Oh! Hi, Estelle!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Hazel! Umm…..do you know where Percy is?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him walk into Cabin Three."

"Do you...happen to know what Cabin Three is?"

"Come with me and I'll explain to you."

She gave me a tour of the place and explained that cabins were made for demigods according to their Olympian parent.

"Hades is my father, so I belong in Cabin Thirteen."

"And Frank?"

"Well, he's Roman, but he stays in Cabin Five, Ares cabin."

"And Piper?"

"Aphrodite's daughter, so Cabin Ten. Leo in Hephaestus' Cabin. So number nine. Annabeth's mother is Athena-"

"So...Cabin Six?" I say eyeing the owl on top of the door in Cabin Six.

"Hmm-mmm! And Jason is a son of Jupiter or Zeus, I guess. Cabin One. And then there's Poseidon's cabin. Cabin Three."

We stop at a cabin with rough gray stone and seashells sticking out all over the place. On top of the door, a teal trident glows.

"Well, umm, check the place out. Go ahead." Hazel motions towards the door.

I hesitantly open the door and walk inside.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice calls. "Is that you?"

I find Percy sitting on a couch watching Doctor Who. He turns and his eyes widen in shock as he sees me.

"Estelle?! Oh, I am going to curse Will for not telling me."

"No, no! Don't curse him! He's the one who nursed me back to health."

"True." We sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Percy," I break the silence. "How are you gonna propose to Annabeth?"

"Oh," he smirks. "I am gonna steal all the apples off of Cabin Six's bowl of fruit. I know how much Annabeth loves apples."

"Okay…." Apples? I thought rings were what you use to propose to somebody.

"Then," he continues, "she'll ask me for an apple. Cuz Cabin Three's bowl of fruit will be the only one with apples at that time. I'll throw an apple at her and BOOM! She's gonna marry me!"

My stupid brother has an impish grin on his face. Wait! No, sorry, a huge smile on hs face.

"That's great and all, Percy! But, why are you throwing an apple at her if you're gonna propose to her?"

"Because," he says it as if explaining to a toddler. "Throwing an apple to a girl in Ancient Greece meant you were asking her to marry you."

"Did you get a ring?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Percy," I say in irritation. "Can you breathe a little softer?"

"I'm nervous!" he says.

"After Tartarus, you think she'll say no?"

"Shut up! Her table isn't that far away." he hisses.

"Hey! Percy! Hand me some type of fruit!" Annabeth calls.

"Come on, Percy! You can do this!" I tell him.

As quick as a flash, Percy picks up an apple and throws it to Annabeth.

The entire dining pavilion went silent.

I can see Piper trying to hold in her joy and happiness at the Aphrodite table.

"Percy," Annabeth voice was small. "You do realize that throwing an apple to a girl in Ancient Greece means you're proposing to her?"

Percy stands up and gives me a small smile as he walks over to Annabeth.

"Of course, Wise Girl. Want the ring too?" he smirks. The entire place erupts into cheers as Annabeth quietly says yes and they

Piper runs to them as soon as they break apart and tightly hugs Annabeth.

I walk over to congratulate them but instead I find myself in the center of a group hug with the Seven. I smile to myself.

This wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

 **YAAAAASSSSS! PERCABETH! But…...shoutouts…..here we go: *takes deep breath***

 **AleeAthenaDaughter37, Amitrea15, Anaklusmos15, Athena4127, Aura Jackson Potter di Angelo, BlackFlower MistyClan, Explosion25, Ibrahim Malik, KaiaRenkin, Chio10, MKDemigodZ-Warrior, MaheshKumaar, Monish2004, MoonShadowPup, MusicGirl1221, My Ship Has Sailed, NaginiTheHorcrux, PrinceOfPersia101, Soelle, THE green Blob, Terra King, alelarranns, alexinicolecua, alianagahre90, andyrey814, b1rry1llen, bms842583, charlotta 21, httpslashmeme, 2005, mar97mar97, pottermaniac6, rfltorib, sandymittens, thesweetscentofbooks, and tsundere-chan123.**

 **All of these people have followed or favorited my story. In the next chapter…..shoutouts to reviewers!**

 **-Padma**

 **P.S.-If I spelled your username wrong or missed it, feel free to PM me with the correct way to spell and I'll fix it!**


	7. I slap a Minotaur with a wave!

**Chapter 7: I slap a Minotaur...with a wave!**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs* I'm not amazing enough to own PJO! So I don't**

 **Note: Estelle says hi!**

 **Okay, so my Writer's Block is finally starting to go away, but this chapter is probably pretty lame…...well, this is life, I guess. I have kept you waiting too long…(karma?)**

 **I literally feel like I'm the Titan Atlas, but instead of holding the sky, I'm holding a bunch of homework on my shoulders. School is evil sometimes I tell you…..**

 **OMG, I can't even tell you how excited I was when Reputation dropped last Friday! I have Gorgeous stuck in my head…..again…...*shakes head and presses hands to temples* Well…..that was what happened last week…...**

 **ENOUGH TALK, CHAPTER SEVEN IS HERE!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a fountain gurgling. Percy was on his bunk studying a map for something.

"Good morning!" Percy says, cheerfully.

"Good morning," I reply. An awkward silence falls over us while I'm brushing.

"So, Percy….what's the plan for today?" I ask him.

"I'm taking you somewhere special." he winks.

"Okay," I eye him suspiciously.

At breakfast, I look around trying to find any of the Seven, but they're not there.

After we've stuffed ourselves with bread and fruits, Percy drags me up the hill to Thalia's Pine. We drive to Manhattan and stop at a huge ship with at least 100 oars on it and I can see all Seven (but Percy) grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh?" I ask, really confused.

"This ship is called the Argo II. When we seven were destined to defeat Gaea, this was the ship Leo had built." Percy explains

"It's not the original!" Leo shouts.

"I guess," Percy shrugs his shoulders. Jason comes flying (flying?) down.

"At your service, madam." he teases as he extends his hand, palm facing the sky.

I take his hand and we fly up. The minute I get up there, Piper crushes me in a hug.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Percy yells.

Out of nowhere, every single Camp Half-blood camper appears with some food item in their hand.

"What is this for?!" I yell at Percy over the music Travis Stoll is playing.

"How could you forget, Estelle? It's your birthday!" Annabeth shouts in my ear.

With a jolt, I realize I've turned thirteen today! How did I become so forgetful?

"Hey, Estelle! Happy-" Hazel starts but is cut off by a monstrous roar.

It's a Minotaur. At least, that's what I think it is. Percy draws his sword and Annabeth yells at everybody to back up.

Percy's fighting with the Minotaur, but it's draining all of his energy. I look and concentrate myself on the ocean.

 _Come on, ocean! COME ON, OCEAN!_

A wave responds to my plea and slaps the Minotaur in the face while Percy's sword strikes him in the gut. Perfectly timed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" with that the Minotaur vaporizes leaving nothing behind.

Chiron immediately bursts in, panting.

"Ouranos," he gasps, "is trying to reform."

I pass out.

* * *

 **You are plotting my death. Yep. Short chapter, but I'll try and update by Friday….unless my teachers decide to throw more papers in my face.**

 **I just realized….I have a math summative tomorrow….better study! *sighs***

 **Until then…feel free to drop a review! :D**

 **Peace,**

 **Padma**


	8. My Messed Up Life Is Still Messed Up!

**Chapter 8: My Messed Up Life Is Still Messed Up!**

 **Disclaimer: All hail King Rick! I am not him.**

 **Note: Estelle it is!**

 **Okay...before you kill me...sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I haven't updated in like five months! Midterms + Tests = a very busy Padma. After that I went on an awesome vacation (for Christmas break) and my family (mostly mom and dad) kept telling me to stop getting on FanFiction.**

 **If I remember correctly my mom said, "Did you come to your aunt & uncle's house to do FanFiction? Turn it off and come talk with us!" #prettysureyourelate**

 **Then, around mid-January I fell sick for like five days. I thought of updating around that time, but when you're sick, all you feel like doing is lying on the couch all day watching Netflix. So today my teachers were being generous and decided not to give us homework (thank God!) and I came home and started working on this. Anyways, this'll be a short chapter. CHAPTER 8, HERE WE COME!**

* * *

"Is she okay?"

"Percy, I know she is your sister but please stop worrying. Worrying can turn into stress which is not good for the human body," Will said.

"I know that, but-"

"Percy?" I called.

"Hey, Estelle, you're awake!" Percy exclaims.

"Okay," Will started. "I need you to hold out your finger so I can do a glucose stick and also, eat this ambrosia. It will help you feel better. After that, drink this flavored water. Gods, you must've been so dehydrated. Now, hold still so I can check your temp-"

"Will, stop fussing.. She's a demigod. She'll be fine!" Percy tells Will while hugging me.

"I suppose," Will shrugged. "I'll give you your discharge papers. Just one second!" he runs to the far end of the hospital and comes jogging back with papers.

"Okay, here you go," he hands the paper to me. "Now, remember to drink plenty of water and nectar. And keep having some ambrosia squares. Not too much or you'll burn. I'll check on you in a couple of days."

I gratefully get out of the hospital and take a breath of fresh air.

"Estelle! You're awake!" Piper comes running over and, once again, crushes me in a hug.

"Hey Piper!"

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine, honestly. Do you know how much Will was fussing over me when I woke up?"

"I know, I know! I think I'll nickname him "fusser" from now on." Piper says. "So, as a demigod, we have to train. Like a lot. Camp Half-blood is for demigods in training. Are you ready to start training, Daughter of Poseidon?"

It felt weird to be called "Daughter of Poseidon." I gasped as I suddenly realized something.

"Piper, what happened to Paul?" I ask.

"You mean Paul Blofis? He never existed. Apparently, Poseidon won your mom's heart, again, by disguising himself as the character of Paul Blofis," Piper explained.

"Not creepy," I sarcastically say.

She grinned, "Talk about it, right? So, do you wanna...train?"

"Sure," I replied.

Piper and I start with sword fighting, which turns out I'm terrible at. We then advanced to lava spewing rock-climbing wall. ("I don't _think_ anyone has died on that," Piper said.) After sweating to the point where I was soaked, I took a shower and got dressed for dinner.

"Hey Estelle!" Percy yelled, waving me to his table.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked as I sat down across from him.

"Good. Piper and I did some training today. It was fun," I reply, taking a bite out og my sandwich.

"Training is fun," Percy agrees. "But when you're out there battling real monsters, it's anything but fun. Just saying."

"I-I guess."

"Oh and by the-" Percy gets cut off by a monstrous roar.

A figure rises up from the starry night sky.

"I am Ouranos! Bow before me, foolish demigods, for I am your king!"

Several demigods did not bow before Ouranos. Instead, they unsheathed their weapons.

"Bring me my daughter, Estelle Jackson, by sunrise or you'll be slaughtered! Sunrise! Remember!" he vanished with a poof.

The entire camp turned to meet my eyes.

"Estelle…" Annabeth whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

But the entire camp knew nothing was okay.

* * *

 **How many cliffhangers have I dropped on you guys? I lost track. Speaking of cliffhangers, Supergirl had a huge one back in February and I CANNOT BELIEVE I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER MONTH TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! (Does that sound familiar?)**

 **If you do not watch Supergirl or The Flash, you should. They're both really good shows. Sorry for getting off topic.**

 **Until next time, my friends.**

 **-Padma**

 **P.S.- If you like the sweet Hawaiian rolls, comment below because I'm eating one right now. :)**


	9. A Little Author

Alright, guys, I have some news...I'm not continuing this story anymore. I've been busy with other stuff in my life and since I just got back from India, I'm trying to adjust back. I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys, but I've also noticed the views on Surprises have gone down drastically. I will leave this story up for future readers, but I'm not gonna add anymore chapters. I hope you guys understand, but thanks for sticking with me. Honestly, I prefer writing oneshots and not multi-chapter stories, so I'll be writing those. Thank you once again!

-Padma

P.S.-Below is a list of all of my followers and favorites and I wanna give an extra special thanks to them!

AleeAthenaDaughter37, Amitrea15, Anaklusmos15, Athenian-Ravenclaw-In-A-TARDIS, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, Bianca Wisteria, BlackFlower MistyClan, Champion of the Primordials, Crazydrakon, Depths Deeper than Delphi, Dragem315Percy, Elpis21, Explosion25, Firearcher27805, FuddyDuddy-strikhedonia, Insertcreativenamehere123, KaiaRenkin, Knightwing20042, MKDemigodZ-Warrior, Mahesh Kumaar, MoonShadowPup, MusicGirl1221, MyChildPercy, NaginiTheHorcrux, Nicolekerr1, Patrick McElwee, PrinceOfPersia101, Soelle, Suzaku Mizutani, THE green Blob, Terra King, Thunderwolf7226, A, aggroniast, alelarrains, alexinicolecua, alinagahre90, b1rry1llen, bms842583, charlotta21, darlingdino131, httpslashmeme, italyiscool, 2005, mar97mar97, pottermaniac6, rfltorib, sandymittens, tsundere-chan123, Kevin Martinez, MaxN04, R.B Uzumaki, buttercup8140, chio10, demmondevil88, hoange, and my wonderful twin Parvati Patil even though she can't follow this story. Thanks you guys!


End file.
